


Pył na wietrze

by AngelsDream



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świat potrzebuje bohaterów. Najprawdziwszych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pył na wietrze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust in the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21961) by lyra_wing. 



> Przekład tekstu Dust in the Wind od lyra_wing  
> Autorka przekładu: AngelsDream (Żaneta Lewandowska)  
> Konsultacje do tłumaczenia: Rafał „Czibo” Antoniewski

– Wytrzymaj, jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.  
– Au! Chryste panie, mam złamaną nogę, staram się!  
– Tak, a ja dźwigam twoje osiemdziesiąt kilogramów. Słyszysz, żebym narzekał?  
Landon szepnął słabo:  
– Cholera. – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok czegoś ponad ramieniem Alexa, który zauważywszy taką reakcję, odruchowo napiął mięśnie.  
– Co? – zapytał, stopniowo zwalniając krok.  
Z wciąż skupionym spojrzeniem, Landon bez słowa wskazał punkt umiejscowiony gdzieś za plecami ich obu. Poprawiając uchwyt wokół przyjaciela, Alex obrócił się w tamtym kierunku. Armia duchów podążała ich śladem. I tym razem była to dosłownie armia. Makabryczny pluton martwych żołnierzy – korowód wyprutych flaków zwisających z brzuchów, ciał podziurawionych postrzałami, pourywanych lub odciętych kończyn – była ich setka, może więcej.  
– To łatwa robota, Landon – sztucznym głosem skomentował mężczyzna. – Skończymy ją, zanim się obejrzysz, Landon – dodał.  
– Naprawdę chcesz teraz marnować siły na sarkazm? – Alex zapytał z niepokojem, podążając wzrokiem za zbliżającymi się żołnierzami. Zjawy maszerowały z niezaprzeczalną zawziętością i determinacją.  
– Taki jestem – stwierdził Landon. – Postaw mnie, no już – zażądał stanowczo.  
Alex pochylił się, sadzając przyjaciela na ziemi.  
– Mamy za mało naboi z solą – zauważył przy okazji, podając Landonowi strzelbę. Następnie uniósł własną broń i starannie wycelował.  
Strzelanie do zastępu duchów okazało się, bądź co bądź, błędem. Rozproszona eksplozją sól zdezintegrowała trzy lub cztery z nich, które natychmiast wróciły. Martwe jak dotąd. W efekcie pozostałe monstra zaczęły wściekle warczeć i nagle – jakby reagując na niewidoczny sygnał – wszystkie ruszyły przed siebie, pokonując dzielącą ich od ludzi odległość niepokojąco szybko.  
– Kurwa – przeklął Landon, wciąż siedząc na ziemi, po czym wystrzelił, przeładował broń, by strzelić ponownie. – Kurwa mać – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Musisz iść. Dasz radę, jeśli pobiegniesz teraz.  
– Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. – Swoją odpowiedź Alex podkreślił zużyciem dwóch ostatnich naboi.  
I to by było na tyle. Mieli przerąbane. Nie zostało im nic innego, jak czekać na rozerwanie na strzępy. Kawałek po kawałeczku.  
– No, już – wymruczał Alex, patrząc wprost na pędzącą w ich kierunku armię. – Pokażcie, na co was stać.  
Niespodziewany huk wystrzału poniósł się wyraźnie na otwartej przestrzeni. Celne trafienie bezpowrotnie zmiotło pierwszy szereg atakujących – osiem potworów zniknęło w jednym momencie. Alex rozejrzał się wokół.  
Dwóch mężczyzn nadchodziło z tyłu. Byli bez wątpienia łowcami, ale jednocześnie wydawali się obcy, inni. Obaj wyglądali na niespełna trzydzieści lat, ciemnowłosi, o poważnych spojrzeniach nie pasujących do uśmiechów wykrzywiających wargi. Jeden z nich trzymał strzelbę, przeładował ją zdecydowanym ruchem ręki. Następnie wystrzelił przed siebie, dzięki czemu kolejny szereg upiornych żołnierzy zwyczajnie zniknął.  
– Te dzisiejsze dzieciaki – powiedział, potrząsając głową. – Robią zupełne głupstwa – dodał.  
Drugi z przybyszy, szczupły i wysoki, kucnął, zwracając się do Landona:  
– Chodź, pomogę wam wrócić do auta.  
– Kim wy jesteście? – zapytał ranny, gapiąc się na łowców.  
– Sam – odpowiedział spokojnie wyższy z nich. Sposób, w jaki się przedstawił…  
To imię zadźwięczało jak dawny sekret, niczym zlepione z soli i żwiru autostrad.  
Podniósł Landona z ziemi bez wysiłku, jakby ten nic nie ważył, równie łatwo ułożył mężczyznę w swoich ramionach.  
– Dean – dodał ten od broni.  
W jednej sylabie pobrzmiewał śmiech oraz trzask pięści o policzek, stukot kija bilardowego popychającego bilę i w końcu mechaniczny chrzęst broni.  
– Wy jesteście Alex i Landon, wiemy. Czy część z prezentacją i serdecznościami możemy odrobić gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie duchów czyhających na nasze tyłki? – zadał pytanie, zachęciwszy wszystkich do ucieczki. Przystawał co kilka kroków, odwracał się strzelając do goniących ich zjaw, które dzięki temu nie były w stanie się zbliżyć.  
– Sam i Dean Winchesterowie – zauważył Landon. – Poważnie?  
– Poważnie – odpowiedział z wyraźnym rozbawieniem Sam.  
– Nieźle – skwitował Alex. Nie mógł wymyślić nic mądrzejszego w takich okolicznościach.  
To w końcu Sam i Dean.  
Każdy choć raz słyszał opowieść o tym, jak ci dwaj zniszczyli demona, któremu niemal udało się zacząć przeklętą piekielną inwazję na ludzkość. Teraz przybyli tutaj, tak po prostu. Po tym wszystkim, co o nich mówiono, Alex nie był pewien, kogo się spodziewał – może herosów – tymczasem oni wyglądali na pierwszy rzut oka jak każdy inny duet łowców.  
– Hej – sarknął Dean. – Mniej gapienia się, więcej strzelania.  
– Nie mam amunicji – odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem Alex.  
Starszy z Winchesterów ponownie przeładował swoją broń, po czym wciąż trzymając ją w jednym ręku, wystrzelił.  
– Już masz – dodał od niechcenia.  
Alex poczuł zmianę wagi swojej strzelby, dosłownie. Na wszelki wypadek przełamał ją, by zobaczyć, że jednak jest w pełni naładowana.  
– Jak… – jąkał się zaskoczony. – Jak to zro… – zaczął, ale przerwał mu cios z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy. W jego efekcie mężczyzna skupił się z powrotem na sytuacji i zaczął strzelać do armii duchów, kontynuując odwrót.  
Udało im się dotrzeć do samochodu w jednym kawałku, a łowca ani razu nie musiał uzupełniać amunicji.  
Sam posadził Landona na siedzeniu pasażera półciężarówki, podczas gdy Dean udzielał drugiemu z mężczyzn wskazówek, jak najszybciej dojechać do najbliższego szpitala. Alex otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy, po czym obrócił się, by podziękować braciom, ale tych już nie było. Wszystko, co mógł dostrzec, to ten klasyczny i stary samochód, odjeżdżający w głąb nocy. Czerwony błysk tylnych świateł Impali przywodził na myśl plamy krwi na jezdni. 

To nie jest dobry kraj dla bogów.

Starali się śledzić upływ czasu.  
Liczyć, ile lat minęło od zabicia Azazela.  
Od śmierci mamy.  
Jess.  
Taty.  
Czas jednak pędził nieubłaganie i coraz trudniej było pamiętać. To nie tak, że zapomnieli – nigdy nie zapominali. Przeszłość naznaczyła dusze Winchesterów na zawsze i to wciąż były ledwie zagojone rany, ale wszystko działo się tak bardzo dawno temu.  
Bobby zmarł we śnie. Jo zginęła, ratując dziecko przed atakiem demona. Ellen odeszła niedługo po swojej córce. W momencie, w którym ta ocalona dziewczynka stała się dorosłą kobietą i w dodatku samodzielną łowczynią, kiedy na nagrobku Bobby’ego pogoda zatarła litery, właśnie wtedy Sam i Dean zaczęli się zastanawiać.  
Autostrady zmieniały się, niektóre wielokrotnie przebudowywano, inne zupełnie zniknęły. Pojazdy napędzane paliwami alternatywnymi były wszędzie. Wszystko się zmieniało, ale nie oni. W ogóle się nie starzeli. Sam nie wyglądał choćby o dzień starszego niż w chwili swoich dwudziestych szóstych urodzin, a Dean wciąż nie miał nawet jednego siwego włosa.  
Impala nie wymagała tankowania, pomimo faktu, że miernik paliwa piekielnie długo sygnalizował pustkę w baku.  
Tymczasem, przynajmniej fizycznie, bracia wciąż pozostawali tacy sami. Po prawdzie jednak, odkąd zabili demona, zmieniali się pod względem małych, na pierwszy rzut oka niezauważalnych szczegółów. Mogli to odczuwać jak łagodny szum gdzieś w tle, tak cichy, że słyszalny dopiero w momencie, kiedy się na nim skupiali. W niczym nie przypominało to wizji Sama, które zniknęły wraz z Azazelem. To było coś zupełnie innego.  
Pewnego razu, gdy Dean zapytał Sama o tę różnicę, jego młodszy brat odpowiedział jedynie:  
– Wydaje się zupełnie naturalna. 

Coś jak szósty zmysł. Wiedzieli o nadchodzących załamaniach pogody oraz o tym, jaki wynik za moment wskaże tocząca się kostka. Wraz z upływem czasu ich intuicja stawała się silniejsza. Przykładowo Sam mógł ocenić, czy jego rozmówca kłamał, a Deanowi zawsze sprzyjały karty. Czasem, jeśli obaj chcieli czegoś wystarczająco mocno, to po prostu zaczynało się dziać.  
– Co się z nami dzieje? – zapytał Sam. Siedzieli akurat w knajpie gdzieś pośrodku stanu Missisipi.  
Dean wysypał niewielką ilość soli na blat stołu, po czym paznokciem narysował w białym proszku runy. Kanciaste kształty nabrały formy i Sam poczuł wewnątrz restauracji energię, która przesiąkała otoczenie. Metaliczny zapach kolejnych wyładowań łaskotał łowcę w nosie. Nie musiał pytać brata, gdzie nauczył się tych znaków. Sam bez trudu umiał je odczytać, chociaż nigdy wcześniej ich nie widział. To była kolejna z tych niewytłumaczalnych rzeczy, którą ostatnio obaj pojęli.  
– Dean – mruknął ostrzegawczo młodszy Winchester, kiedy sztućce zaczęły drgać i podzwaniać.  
– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie, zmiatając dłonią sól i tym samym niszcząc magiczne runy. W tej samej chwili zniknęła także parząca fala energii, dotąd falująca w powietrzu. Dean rzucił szczyptę soli ponad swoim ramieniem, po czym, kręcąc głową, powtórzył:  
– Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia. 

Wszystko zaczęło nabierać sensu w chwili, w której Dean został postrzelony w głowę. Zmartwychwstał zaledwie pięć minut później, urągając na lekki ból w skroniach oraz krew plamiącą jego kurtkę. To, samo w sobie nie było tak dziwne, jak fakt, że Sam nie martwił się ani przez sekundę. Wiedział, że Dean ożyje – nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić – po prostu wiedział.  
Ostatecznie postrzał nie okazał się równie istotny, co reszta tego dnia.  
Kiedy spędzali wieczór w motelowym pokoju, Dean uznał za stosowne oglądać porno – jakimś sposobem uzyskał dostęp do kanałów dla dorosłych bez płacenia za nie – podczas gdy Sam starał się czytać bieżące informacje w sieci.  
– Przycisz to – zwrócił bratu uwagę.  
Zwyczajowo, Dean zareagował zupełnie przeciwnie do prośby, więc Sam rzucił w niego pustą butelką po napoju. Obaj zastygli w bezruchu, kiedy dziewczyna na ekranie telewizora zaprzestała udawanie jęczeć i sapać, a następnie powiedziała:  
– Hm, jesteście naprawdę uroczy. Kto mógł przypuszczać?  
Nie odwróciwszy głowy, jedynie przerzucając wzrok na brata, starszy łowca zauważył:  
– Sam, moje porno do nas gada.  
Tymczasem, na ekranie telewizora naga dziewczyna zepchnęła z siebie mężczyznę i usiadła na brzegu łóżka z zalotnie skrzyżowanymi nogami.  
– Dean i Sam, czyż nie – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.  
Chociaż to ona znajdowała się w środku filmowego ujęcia, zbliżenie kamery sprawiło, że poczuli się obserwowani.  
– Cóż, jak sądzę, można to uznać za przyjęcie do klubu – dodała.  
– Jakiego klubu? – spytał z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem Dean.  
W tamtej chwili laptop Sama zapiszczał. W dymku, który pojawił się na ekranie, była wiadomość od nieznanego nadawcy. Łowca przeczytał ją na głos:  
– Jak na mój gust, nie wyglądają na silnych. – Rzucił pytające spojrzenie w stronę brata.  
Jego reakcją było wymowne pokręcenie palcem przy skroni.  
– Hej, okażcie trochę szacunku – prychnęła dziewczyna, pstrykając palcami, by zwrócić ich uwagę. – Niecodziennie telewizor ucina sobie z wami pogawędkę. – Rozprostowała i bezwstydnie szeroko rozłożyła nogi.  
– Nie byłbym taki pewny – wtrącił bezczelnie Dean. – Zdarzyło się nam już w New Haven – oznajmił, na co Sam dodał:  
– A także w Wichita.  
Kolejna wiadomość wyskoczyła na pulpicie komputera:  
– Ależ z nich zarozumiali sukinsyni, nie?  
Po odczytaniu jej Sam pytająco uniósł brew.  
Obaj bez wątpienia wyczuli wrogie fluidy wypełniające pokój jak brzydki zapach, ale to Dean odezwał się pierwszy:  
– Nie lubię, kiedy się ze mną igra – ostrzegł. – Jeśli chcecie nam coś powiedzieć, zróbcie to wprost albo w przeciwnym wypadku będziemy musieli na was zapolować. – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, następnie dodał:  
– A tego byście prawdopodobnie nie chcieli.  
Dziewczyna odpowiedziała od razu:  
– Jestem boginią telewizji.  
Piknięcie oznaczało kolejną wiadomość.  
– Z tej strony bóg Internetu – odczytał Sam, który wgapiał się w ekran komputera w podobny sposób, w jaki studiowała ich wzrokiem naga aktorka.  
– Jasne – zakpił Dean. – Teraz chyba widziałem już wszystko.  
Bip!  
– Oni chyba nie uważają się za część naszej drużyny. Zachowują się jak to towarzystwo tetryków – podsumowała wypowiedź w dymku.  
– To logiczne – zaczęła wyjaśniać blondynka, odrzucając pasmo włosów na plecy.  
Wydawała się skupiać uwagę na laptopie, nie zważając na Winchesterów.  
– Od momentu, gdy wykończyli Azazela, inni łowcy zaczęli ich niemal czcić. Ludzie potrzebują bohaterów i czegoś, w co mogliby wierzyć – kontynuowała. – To odwieczna potrzeba w odświeżonej wersji. Miłej wizualnie wersji – dodała z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.  
– Czy ty sugerujesz to, co myślę, że sugerujesz? – zapytał Sam.  
To wyjaśniało cudowny powrót Deana do żywych i właściwie nie było wcale aż tak zaskakujące. Niewiele mogło go jeszcze zdziwić.  
– Stek bzdur – szydził Dean. – Istnieją tysiące legend, jakim cudem ich bohaterowie nie stają się bogami? – zapytał z przekąsem.  
– A kto powiedział, że nimi nie zostają? – ripostowała dziewczyna. – Inna sprawa, że wy dwaj od dawna istnieliście raczej w szarej strefie, skąd od przemiany dzielił was krok, może dwa – wyjaśniła.  
– Czego od nas chcecie? – Sam zapytał bez ogródek.  
Blondynka żachnęła się i pogardliwe wydęła dolną wargę.  
– Czy to nie było trochę zbyt niegrzeczne? – westchnęła. – Staram się być przyjazna.  
– Nie wyglądasz mi na altruistkę – stwierdził Dean. – Więc może skończ już te brednie? – zaproponował.  
Telewizyjny obraz gwałtownie się zmienił. Zamiast porno, na ekranie pojawił się surowy Wujek Sam przyozdobiony w czerwień, biel i błękit.  
– Widzicie – zaczął niskim, poważnym tonem, wskazując na nich palcem – nie wszyscy bogowie narodzili się tutaj. Niektórych tu przywieziono. – Znacząca pauza. – Jak produkty importowane.  
Bip! „Staruchy”.  
– Proponujemy, żebyście na nich uważali – stwierdził Wujaszek. Jego siwe, krzaczaste brwi uniosły się, gdy zmrużył oczy. – Oni nie zwykli być dla nas mili. Przez ich betonowe czaszki wciąż nie przebiła się świadomość, że ich czas minął.  
Sam spojrzał na Deana, by przekonać się, że jego brat już patrzył w jego stronę porozumiewawczo, więc skinął tylko nieznacznie głową.  
– Sądzę, że z doborem przyjaciół poradzimy sobie sami, dzięki – rzucił Dean, po czym wyłączył telewizor. W tej samej chwili Sam wygasił komputer. Przez moment obaj patrzyli uważnie na ciemne ekrany.  
Dean w końcu przerwał milczenie:  
– Masz ochotę na jakieś żarcie? – zapytał, a następnie wstał i zaczął wkładać kurtkę.  
– Pewnie – odpowiedział Sam. – Umieram z głodu. 

Mijały miesiące i lata, a życie Winchesterów wyglądało tak jak przedtem, z tą różnicą, że ich zmysły się wyostrzyły, a umiejętności wzrosły. To, co na początku było niewielkimi przeczuciami – nitkami intuicji – rozwinęło się w coś zupełnie innego, coś naprawdę potężnego. Zawsze wiedzieli, jaka karta będzie kolejną wyjętą z talii. A jeśli im nie pasowała, mogli ją zmienić samą myślą.  
Odbierali modlitwy wszystkich łowców, z całej Ameryki, o ile tylko zatrzymali się, by je dokładnie wysłuchać.  
Nie zarzucili polowań, choć te nie stanowiły już wyzwania. Żaden ich strzał nie chybiał, mogli pokonać każdego ducha czy monstrum. Właściwie lepiej pożytkowali swój czas, reagując na wezwania łowców, którzy w danej chwili potrzebowali ich pomocy.  
– Od jak dawna to robimy? – Sam zapytał pewnego dnia.  
Siedzieli akurat w ogródku niewielkiego baru, jedli burgery i popijali posiłek colą. Promienie słońca przyjemnie ogrzewały ich plecy. Młodszy z braci machinalnie obracał rurkę wewnątrz pustej szklanki. Dean jedynie odwrócił głowę do słońca, po czym odpowiedział:  
– Od zawsze. – I uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

Siedzieli w trochę obskurnej meksykańskiej knajpie w zachodniej Nevadzie. Był wczesny ranek, jedli na śniadanie burrito z ekstra pikantnym sosem. Starszy z braci strzelał oczami za kelnerką i Sam przyłapał go, gdy odruchowo skrzyżował środkowy i serdeczny palec prawej dłoni, robiąc znak.  
– Dean – zwołał, rzuciwszy w niego paczuszką z sosem.  
– Czego? – odpowiedział łowca, po czym spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Natychmiast rozprostował palce. – Chłopie, nie potrzebuję magii, żeby wyrwać dziewczynę. Przyjrzyj się tej twarzy – rzucił wyniosłym tonem.  
– Przed dziewiątą, wolę nie, jeśli mogę wybierać. – W reakcji na te słowa Dean uniósł środkowy palec.  
Młodszy mężczyzna nagle spiął się pod wpływem znajomego przeczucia, które zjeżyło mu włosy karku. Bezbłędnie rozpoznał drgnięcie chaosu przemykające przez budynek jak parsknięcie śmiechem słyszane tylko przez niego. Nawet bez sprawdzania od razu wiedział, że zawartość wszystkich saszetek z cukrem znajdowała się w solniczkach i na odwrót. Dean najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył, zbyt pochłonięty patrzeniem na przechodzącą kelnerkę. W takim razie Sam pozwolił bratu na wzięcie dużego łyka kawy i starał się ze wszystkich sił ukryć uśmiech, gdy ten parsknął, a następnie wypluł wszystko z powrotem do kubka.  
– Co do cholery – powiedział z wyrzutem, a następnie kopnął nogę Sama pod stołem.  
– Ej, to nie byłem ja – wyjaśnił.  
– Kto, do diabła, mógłby… – urwał Dean, rozglądając się dookoła. Gdy kiwnął głową w kierunku czegoś po drugiej stronie baru, Sam spojrzał we wskazaną stronę.  
Starszy, czarnoskóry mężczyzna w żółtych rękawiczkach pomachał do nich, drgając przy tym palcami. Siedział w wydzielonej ścianką części lokalu razem z naprawdę wielkim, krępym kolesiem o poważnej twarzy i głębokim spojrzeniu.  
Młodszy Winchester pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, gdy on i Dean wstali od stołu, by podejść do przybyszy i się z nimi przywitać. Staruszek miał twarde, mocne dłonie i imponującą siłę. Ręce olbrzyma były odpowiednio wielkie, a przy tym pokryte odciskami, ale jego chwyt emanował szczerą sympatią.  
– Powinien był wiedzieć, że to ty – zaczął Dean. – Jak tam twoje sztuczki, Anansi? – zapytał.  
Anansi, znany także jako pan Nancy, wyszczerzył białe zęby w uśmiechu, po czym odpowiedział:  
– Widzisz nasze prawdziwe imiona, czyż nie? – Skinął na swojego towarzysza. – Są lepsi od ciebie, gdy byłeś w ich wieku – dodał.  
Cień, nazywany czasem Baldurem, zauważył cicho:  
– Rozmawialiście z Mediami i Internetem.  
– Dawno temu – przyznał Sam. – Nie jestem nawet pewien, jak dawno.  
Anansi roześmiał się głośno i sam ten dźwięk sprawił, że poranek stał się lepszy, a goście restauracji zaczęli się cieszyć bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu.  
– To, zaiste, prawda – powiedział staruszek. – Tak mówią bogowie, a zresztą, czym jest czas, jeśli nie ludzkim sposobem odmierzania okresu między życiem a śmiercią? – pouczył spokojnie.  
– Ostrzegli nas przed tobą – przyznał Dean. – Przed wami, koledzy – poprawił.  
– Och, doprawdy, przecież jesteśmy nieszkodliwi – stwierdził Cień i zabrzmiało to dokładnie jak śmiertelnie poważny żart. Iskierki rozbawienia rozświetliły jego oczy, ale coś mrocznego i groźnego niewątpliwie czaiło się gdzieś w pobliżu.  
– A co, wy dwaj, myślicie? – pozornie lekkim tonem zadał pytanie Anansi. Mimo to, Sam nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że w jakiś ich sprawdzał oraz oceniał.  
Anansi był niskim, drobnym mężczyzną, ale spojrzenie na niego kątem oka, pozwalało dostrzec, zamiast niego, siedzącego pająka; zerknięcie z innej perspektywy powodowało, że pająk przeobrażał się w ogromną, ciemną mgłę bez określonego kształtu czy formy.  
Tak, Anansi, był czymś o wiele większym od wybranej przez siebie postaci.  
– Uważam, że… – zawahał się Sam. – Że na wszystko i dla każdego jest tutaj miejsce – podjął po chwili. – Skoro wciąż istniejecie, to oznacza, że ludzie w was wierzą, więc jakakolwiek walka nie ma zbytniego sensu.  
Cień potwierdził skinieniem głowy, a jego towarzysz z zadowoleniem klepnął się po kolanie, by następnie wyznać:  
– Wiedziałem, że dacie się lubić, chłopcy. Zdecydowanie jesteście w moim typie. – Wskazał palcem na Baldura. – Nawet twój ojciec w nich wierzył, na swój sposób.  
– Wszyscy w tym kraju w nich wierzą – rzucił Cień. – Trudno nie – dodał lekko złośliwie.  
– Czy jest za wcześnie drinka? – wtrącił Anansi. – Napijmy się – zaproponował, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Skinął odzianą w żółtą rękawiczkę dłonią na jedną z kelnerek, uśmiechając się przy tym olśniewająco.  
Zamówili tanie butelkowe piwo, które zostało zaserwowane schłodzone tak mocno, że na szkle pojawiły się kropelki wody. Wznieśli swoje butelki do toastu, a kiedy Sam zapytał, za co właściwie będą pić, Anansi wybrał szybko:  
– Za piwo.  
– Lepiej nie komplikować prostych spraw – powiedział Cień. – Młody czy stary, śmiertelny czy nie, ważne, by przeżyć swoje życie najlepiej, jak umiesz – stwierdził szczerze.  
– Pamiętając, żeby mieć przy tym trochę zabawy – podsumował Anansi.  
– Do diabła, za to chętnie wypiję. – Dean przesunął butelkę do Sama. Brzdęk szkła oznajmił moment znalezienia ostatniego brakującego elementu i ukończenie symbolicznej układanki. 

Byli bogami prostych dróg, polowań na potwory, a także klasycznego rocka, głupiego fartu, postojów dla ciężarówek i obskurnych barów, taniego piwa oraz kijów bilardowych.  
Pamiętali rzeczy, których nigdy nie widzieli.  
Uderzenie młota na budowie pierwszej linii kolejowej – przekształconej później w U.S. Route 66 – łączącej ze sobą elegancki wschód i zakurzony, dziki zachód.  
Warkot silnika Forda–T.  
Utwardzenie pierwszej autostrady, wprowadzenie systemu drive-through, jak również dziewicze jękliwe brzmienie elektrycznej gitary.  
Wszystko, co czyniło ich Winchesterami, stanowiło też esencję samej Ameryki. Wiedzieli to tak samo dobrze, jak znali własne imiona.  
Byli duchami podróżników i pionierów, duszą Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tego niewiarygodnego kraju zbudowanego z nieokiełznanych marzeń, opartego na pocie i wygiętych pod ciężarami plecach robotników. Bronili tych odważnych straceńców, którzy, bez względu na cenę, byli gotowi walczyć za to, w co wierzyli.  
Byli także uczuciem budzącym się w człowieku na widok pustej autostrady, wiodącej gdzieś za linię horyzontu, wprost w nieznane. Pełznącym dreszczem ekscytacji, ściskającej w podbrzuszu i tłukącym się sercem, gdy smak przygody stawał się tak wyrazisty jak krew na języku.  
To właśnie tu żyli. 

Pewnych tematów niemal nie poruszali w rozmowach. Nie mieli wiele do powiedzenia.  
Sam opuścił szybę po swojej stronie, wpuszczając do samochodu przyjemne podmuchy wiatru. Dotarł do niego zapach rozgrzanego, lepkiego asfaltu i zielonej trawy na poboczu. Nocne powietrze było gęste i ciężkie, a skłębione na niebie chmury przysłaniały księżyc oraz gwiazdy.  
Nie było nikogo w obrębie wielu kilometrów, więc Dean gwałtownie przyspieszył, śpiewając pod nosem razem z wokalistą REO Speedwagon do refrenu „Back on the Road Again”.  
– Burza się zbliża – szepnął Sam, układając się wygodniej na siedzeniu.  
Ciepły wiatr rozwiewał kosmyki jego włosów. Dzięki temu mężczyzna czuł, że żyje i czuł się spełniony.  
– Mhm – mruknął zgodnie Dean.  
Nie kłócił się z tym, bo wiedział o tym podobnie jak jego brat.  
Sam wychylił dłoń przez otwarte okno. Od razu poczuł na skórze smagnięcia wiatru. Siła pędu zdawała się koncentrować na czubkach jego palców, gorąca i pełna niecierpliwych trzasków. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby pstryknął palcami, skupiony na tej mocy, mógłby wezwać piorun, jeśli tylko by tego chciał.  
– Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł Dean.  
Zerknął na swojego młodszego brata, unosząc brew, w efekcie czego Sam zabrał rękę z powrotem do środka Impali.  
Dean przełożył kasetę w odtwarzaczu, a następnie spytał:  
– No, Einsteinie, gdzie teraz?  
– Kit Olson i Greg Harmon potrzebują pomocy w Dallas.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali żadnego z nich, ale Sam nie musiał już tłumaczyć, skąd brała się jego wiedza.  
– Dallas – rozmyślał głośno Dean. – Czy to nie tam była ta knajpa z zajebistymi serowymi frytkami? – Wcisnął pedał gazu, więc przyspieszyli jeszcze bardziej.  
Pędząc w dół drogi, zmierzali wprost w nadchodzącą burzę.  
– Zamknęli ją dekady temu – przypomniał Sam.  
Jednocześnie wyprostował się i napiął ramiona. Ryk silnika wydawał się trafiać wprost do jego krwioobiegu, niepokojąc go oraz podniecając jednocześnie.  
– Serio? – sarknął Dean. – Cholerna szkoda – narzekał.  
Kiedy przyjrzał się bratu, dodał zaczepnie:  
– Chłopie, ręce na widoku.  
– To twoja wina – żachnął się Sam, po czym warknął, gdy Dean ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem znów docisnął pedał gazu, w efekcie silnik zaryczał głośniej.  
– Przestań – burknął, mocno klepiąc ramię brata.  
Cóż, nie rozmawiali o tym, między innymi dlatego, że jeśli coś się nie popsuło, nikt nie powinien próbować tego naprawiać.  
Byli tak nieprzyzwyczajeni do otrzymywania od losu chwil, o których marzyli, że prawie bali się analizować obecny stan. Najbardziej przerażała ich możliwość utraty kruchego spokoju, gdyby przypadkiem zaczęli za dużo myśleć. Pozwalali więc temu trwać, wierząc, iż mieli tyle czasu, ile mieli, nie mniej.  
– Wjeżdżasz prosto w burzę, gdybyś nie zauważył. – Młodszy z braci ponownie rozluźnił się i ułożył w wygodniejszej pozycji.  
– Czego się boisz, Sammy? – zapytał Dean.  
W jego oczach, tak ciemnozielonych, że niemal czarnych jak niebo podczas sztormu, było widać cienie przywodzące na myśl właśnie grzmoty. Wyszczerzył się w pełnym pewności uśmiechu, błyskając zębami, jakby to były pioruny.  
– Przecież te cholerne burze też są nasze – stwierdził.  
Sam odpowiedział jedynie niewielkim uśmiechem.  
Faktycznie, burze także.

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Nie jest ono w całości wierne oryginałowi, ale oddaje jego sens i esencję. Być może bezczelnie, ale uznałam, że akurat temu opowiadaniu przyda się w polskiej wersji trochę mojej magii słów.


End file.
